Wrinkles of the skin, whether fine superficial lines or deeper creases, are visible signs of aging. Premature aging and its associated wrinkles may be caused by skin damage from excessive exposure to sunlight and environmental pollution, as well as muscle overuse for facial expression such as smiling and frowning. Other factors which may contribute to wrinkle formation include smoking tobacco products and exposure to cigarette smoke, poor nutrition and skin disorders.
During the aging process a loss of collagen and hyaluronic acid in the skin occurs resulting in fine wrinkles and creases as well as thinner skin. Aging-associated wrinkles are known as static wrinkles. In contrast, dynamic wrinkles are caused by repeated muscle movement when making a facial expressions resulting in skin creases and folds which remain in the absence of the facial expressions. Dynamic wrinkles include smile lines, frown lines, crow's feet, lip wrinkles and forehead creases. Sagging of the skin results in the development of wrinkles in the skin fold. For example, sagging cheeks develop wrinkles in the skin fold known as the nasolabial fold from the corners of the nose, around the sides of mouth and down to the chin.
The quest for youthful-looking skin, free of wrinkles, is centuries old. Treatment of wrinkles due to aging and skin damage must obtain a visible improvement in the skin appearance, such as a smoothing effect, for as long as possible with minimal side-effects, such as immunologic reactions. Treatment of skin defects, whether for cosmetic or medical reasons must strike a balance between achieving long-term aesthetically pleasing results, minimizing side effects or complications of the treatment procedure and the host tissue reaction thereto, and decreasing the recurrence of treatment to achieve the intended results.
Current methods of treatment of wrinkles and sagging skin range from a rhytidectomy, commonly known as a face-lift, which involves removing excess fat, tightening underlying muscles, and redraping the skin of the face and neck to minimally-invasive procedures such as laser resurfacing, chemical peels, and injection of Botulinum toxin type A (BOTOX® (onabotulinumtoxinA)). Each method may not achieve the desired amelioration of a particular skin defect or only achieve a short-lived improvement, which necessitates additional treatment with the same composition or procedure or the use of a different procedure.
Injectable dermal tillers provide a noninvasive option for reducing skin defects, such as wrinkles or scars, with less recovery time than a face-lift. Injectable soft-tissue fillers raise the skin within the skin defect, which is lower or deeper than the surrounding and upon which light casts a shadow to produce a visible sign, such as the defect. The filling of soft tissue underneath the skin defect raises of the skin bringing the defect to approximately the same level as the surrounding skin to decrease the shadow.
Collagen, a naturally occurring protein which supports the skin, tendons and ligaments, has been used as a soft-tissue filler since the early 1980s for correcting contour deformities of the dermis in non-weight bearing areas. A common injectable collagen dermal filler, or implant, approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), is made by extracting bovine collagen from bovine skin, which is purified and sterilized and then dispersed in a phosphate-buffered physiological saline, which contains 3% lidocaine. The collagen may be lightly cross-linked with glutaraldehyde or non-crosslinked. collagen fillers. These types of fillers have been used to improve distensible acne scars, atrophy caused by disease or trauma, glabellar frown lines, nasolabial folds, rhinoplasty, skin graft or other surgically-induced irregularities and soft tissue defects. Prior patient skin testing is required to determine the existence of an allergy to collagen. Bovine collagen injections produce immediate results, but its amelioration of skin defects are transient, lasting only from six weeks up to six months, and also pose a risk of allergic reactions and potential connective tissue disorders.
Other collagen dermal fillers are available. Autologen is a collagen extracted from the patient's own skin, sterilized and processed into injectable form and the effects of its injection appear to last longer than bovine collagen injections, but are variable. Isolagen, is a preparation of live cloned fibroblasts, such as collagen-producing cells, which are also derived from a patient's own skin and prepared into liquid form. These live fibroblasts may improve skin defects over several months, but three injections at two-week intervals are recommended for a higher percentage of wrinkle improvement and maintenance injections may be needed. Dermalogen, is sterilized, purified and processed collagen obtained from deceased human donors. This collagen filler also may last longer than bovine collages and minimize the risk of allergic reactions and connective tissue disorders, but theoretical risk of infection transmission exists. This treatment of skin defects may require additional injections and its effects may reduce over time.
Hyaluronic acid, another skin component, also is used as a dermal filler. Animal-derived, for example, extracted from rooster combs, and non-animal hyaluronic acid skin fillers, for example, recombinantly produced hyaluronic acid or synthetically produced hyaluronic acid, are available commercially for treatment of moderate to severe (deep) facial wrinkles and folds and for adding volume around the nose and mouth and other soft tissue. Allergic reaction may occur from an injection of an animal-derived hyaluronic acid or dermal fillers in patients sensitive to avian products, as well as with the recombinantly produced hyaluronic acid in those with allergies to bacterial proteins. Although immediate correction of wrinkles and folds is achieved after injection of these hyaluronic acid soft-tissue fillers, their effects are temporary, lasting from up to six months to up to a year.
Calcium hydroxyapatite, a component of bone and teeth, is also used in an injectable dermal filler in the form of microspheres suspended in an aqueous carrier. Unlike with the above-described skin fillers, the host tissue reacts to the injected calcium hydroxyapatite microspheres to stimulate collagen production to encapsulate each foreign microsphere independently, thereby adding bulk (volume) under the skin defect to reduce its appearance. Calcium hydroxyapatite microsphere injectable dermal filler is approved for treatment of moderate to severe (deep) wrinkles and folds. The results of an injection of a suspension of calcium hydroxyapatite microspheres are reported to be immediate and longer lasting than the effects of collagen skin filler, such as from about one to two years.
Synthetic poly-lactic acid, which is biodegradable and biocompatible, is contained in microspheres in another fairly recent injectable dermal filler approved outside the United States for the correction of fine lines, wrinkles, furrow and creases. In the United States, this injectable poly-lactic acid microsphere skin filler is FDA approved for restoration and/or correction of lipoatrophy in HIV patients. The poly-lactic acid microspheres having a diameter of 2 to 50 μm in the dermal filler become porous after a first phase of moderate inflammation in the host tissue, followed by a second stronger inflammation in which foreign body giant cells phagocytose the microspheres and speed up the implant's degradation. The improvement of skin defects is immediate and has been reported to endure for up to two years. The non-resorbable microspheres add permanent volume under the treated skin defect, as well as stimulate the host to produce collagen fibers around the implant. Potential adverse side effects of injected poly-lactic acid microsphere skin filler include the formation of an inflammatory granuloma and lump formation.
Another permanent microsphere-based injectable dermal filler contains larger non-resorbable microspheres made of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), each having a diameter of between 30 and 42 μm and a smooth surface, and a highly purified bovine collagen gel in a ratio of 20% PMMA to 80% bovine collagen. This injectable dermal filler also contains 0.3% lidocaine anesthetic solution. The diameter of solid particles may be larger, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,452, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Because of the collagen content of this injectable dermal filler, a skin test for collagen allergy is required. The injectable PMMA-bovine dermal filler is FDA approved as a non-resorbable aesthetic injectable implant for correction of nasolabial folds, such as smile lines. It is injected into deep dermis, hypodermis or epiperiosteally, but is difficult to use in the lips as muscle movement compress the microspheres injected in a row, or strand, to form nodules. Although immediate wrinkle improvement results from this particular injectable dermal filler, two to three additional treatments about four to eight weeks apart may be required to achieve the final desired result. Adverse side-effects include lumpiness and inflammatory granulomas. Treatment with injectable PMMA-collagen dermal filler is contraindicated in patients with known bovine allergies and lidocaine allergies, as well as those with susceptibility to keloid formation. Treatment with this dermal filler is considered permanent, not only because of the volume increase under the skin defect, but also because of the presumed life-long stimulation of collagen deposition beneath the skin defect.
The electrical charge of dermal filler microbeads appears to play a role in attracting and activating macrophages, which promotes formation of foreign body giant cells, then fibroblasts, and thereby increases the composition of new connective tissue.
Each of these methods of treatment for skin defects, such as wrinkles, scars or other deformities, provides a varying duration of effect in reducing the skin defect or stimulating host production of fibroblasts and fibrocytes, produces an immediate and/or delayed immune response, poses a risk of allergy and results in palpable or visible side-effects, such as clumping, lumping, nodule formation and granuloma formation.
Accordingly, there still exists an unmet need for compositions for long-term reduction of skin defects associated with the aging process or premature aging, such as dynamic wrinkles, static wrinkles, fine wrinkles, acne scars, surgery scars, injury scars. It is desirable that the such compositions produce a smoothing of the skin without causing an allergic reaction, an immediate inflammatory response, a delayed inflammatory response or a recurring inflammatory response in the host tissue. Also desirable are methods of producing compositions for long-term reduction of skin defects, as well as methods of using such compositions to augment soft tissue by inducing in the host tissue stimulation of collagen production fibroblast production, fibrocyte production or production of any combination thereof.